pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS007: Pleased as Punch With Parasect
is the 7th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 41. Synopsis Silver and Crystal join together to travel to Ecruteak City, but get ambushed by Team Rocket admin Ariana. Gold, however, is looking at the pretty kimono girls when he gets approached by Eusine. Hearing about his ability to sense people at distant locations, Gold asks of him to find Lance, the man he is looking for. Chapter Plot Silver and Crystal are on a ship, and the latter contacts Earl Dervish. She tells that the kids have enjoyed the Safari Zone, but sees she has to meet up with Professor Oak. Before ending the call, Crystal tells she is on Route 40. She makes another call to his mother, and as she ends the call, Silver sees she is quite busy. Crystal explains that is R.I.F., which means Report, Inform and Feedback, to tell people what's happening currently. She also has Bonee pass a new Pokégear to Silver. Silver refuses, since chasing Team Rocket is not a mission to him. Crystal explains she can't leave Silver alone, and reminds him in what shape he is currently. Silver starts aching, as he inhaled some of Koffing's gas. Thus, Parasee emits some Spore to relieve the pain. Silver apologizes to Crystal, to which she asks of him not to worry, as they are friends. As they see Olivine City's lighthouse, the two are ready to see Morty in Ecruteak City, per Eusine's recommendation. Silver, however, is still a bit annoyed by Eusine, but Crystal assures he is a good man, as he took over her place for the Safari Zone trip with the children. Crystal mutters that she can't give up on a job before it is done, yet feels a bit guilty for having abandoned the children, for Team Rocket could prey on them. It is why she wants to stop Team Rocket, too, and not just them, but all the people that want to destroy the future. She hopes if they can protect the world, then the kids that struggle to find their hopes and dreams can find what they want, like Emerald. Silver looks at Crystal, which confuses her. Thinking he's glaring her outfit, Crystal starts panicking, defending herself that her mom made her wear this, who is quite strange, for her Azumarill smells like a dust cloth. Silver claims that's not what he meant, while Crystal hopes that Gold doesn't look at her, else he will laugh at her. As they continue, a being follows them in the sea. At Ecruteak City, Gold is in crush to see the kimono girls at the theatre. Gold cheers them on, to which the girls tell this is the traditional dance, and ask of Gold to enjoy it. Gold is quite amused by these girls, until the director appears, which startles him. The director yells at Gold whether he has the time to be doing this. Gold believes the director is mad because Gold isn't even investigating the incident, and is rather enjoying the theatre. Gold pushes the director out, showing that his Pokémon are training on their own. Gold shows that Aibo is quite motivated from the Pokéathlon Dome sports, and is even training to use Double Hit. He suspects the director should be doing something about his job as a journalist. In fact, Gold remembers it was the director who was covering the story about his battle with Red on Mt. Silver, and asks of the director to stop causing trouble for him. Suddenly, Aibo uses Double Hit on Polibo and Sunbo, to which Gold applauds him. In that moment, Aibo evolves, and Gold notes it evolved into an Ambipom, and got another tail. The kimono girls come out and praise Aibo. Togebo looks at this, and is quite frustrated. The girls notice Togebo is very angry, to which Gold states he wishes he could know how to have Togebo evolve. Morty appears, stating that method is still under research. Gold is not certain who Morty is, whom the kimono girls introduce as Ecruteak City's Gym Leader. Gold remembers he was with the girl with the pigtails. Morty assumes he means Jasmine, and tells she went to Sinnoh region to attend in Pokémon Contests. Gold is a bit disappointed, while the girls ask Morty why did he come here. Morty explains he is just patrolling, as some people have been coming to his Gym to let him use his ability of clairvoyance, and is looking out for certain individuals. Gold becomes interested in Morty's ability, to which the girls explain Morty has the power to sense the locations of people, and made a business out of it. Gold asks of Morty to find Lance for him. In fact, he could give the bill to Professor Oak, and gives a piece of Lance's mantle. As Gold is searching for the mantle, he takes out the Pokédex. Morty looks at the device, and sees Gold to be the Pokédex Holder, and invites him to his Gym. Gold is surprised, but is happy that Morty took his offer. At the Gym, Morty is given the piece of the mantle. Before using his ability, Morty gets called by Chuck, who are in front of his Gym with Falkner and Bugsy. Morty ends the call, and explains he invited the people to watch over the Gym from suspicious people. Morty reminisces something happened like this some time ago. In fact, the person was looking for Gold, which shocks him. Morty tells that a man named Lt. Surge has been looking for him, and found him on Whirl Islands, which disappoints Gold that it wasn't a girl. This makes Morty remember that Surge brought a Pokédex to him, and Morty even remembers Gold's deeds at the Pokémon League. Gold sees Morty as a friend, who starts the seanse. At Route 38, Silver and Crystal look at the Bell Tower, as they are near Ecruteak City. Crystal already remembers her encounter with Suicune. She also tells Silver about the legend, where three Pokémon died in a fire, to which Ho-Oh revived them as the Legendary Beasts Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Silver comments Ho-Oh can bestow life, and fears Team Rocket is plotting to use a Pokémon just like it. Crystal asks about the plates, to which Silver shows him. He hopes Morty can use his ability to detect where the other plates are. Silver tells there are 16 plates, and Petrel has mentioned the Draco, Fist, Flame, Earth and Toxic plates. He wonders the significance behind the number 16. Suddenly, Silver gets attacked by an Arbok, who attempts to bite him. Silver sends Honchkrow, causing Arbok to miss. However, it uses Glare to paralyze Honchkrow. Furthermore, Arbok fires Poison Sting to bind Silver to a tree. Crystal sends Bonee, Arcky and Monlee to attack Arbok, but the Pokémon get hit. Crystal gasps, as she sees a Team Rocket admin, who introduces herself as Ariana. The latter states Silver and Crystal hurt the pride of Team Rocket, and is here to crush them. As Ariana starts approaching Crystal, the latter has her Pokémon stand up, to push her away from Silver. Monlee uses Mach Punch on Murkrow and Archy uses Flamethrower on Gloom. Murkrow and Gloom, as well as Arbok, retaliate. Silver sees Crystal is trying to distract the enemy, so he can go to Ecruteak City. Crystal hopes that Silver can free himself and go to Ecruteak City to find the plates. Bonee uses Bonemerang, which hits Arbok, who bites the latter. Murkrow and Gloom fire attacks on Monlee and Archy, which makes Silver angry. He notes that Ariana is strong, given her Arbok and Gloom's resistances towards Ground and Fire-type moves. He promises to fight alongside Crystal, and give her the plates. Suddenly, Silver realizes something about plates. He compares the Flame plate and Fire-type Archy, Fist plate and Fighting-type Monlee, Earth plate and Ground-type Bonee, and Toxic plate and Poison-type Arbok. Silver realizes that these plates represent the Pokémon types. Debuts Pokémon *Gold's Ambipom *Ariana's Gloom *Ariana's Murkrow Move *Double Hit Items *Splash Plate (fantasy) *Zap Plate (fantasy) *Meadow Plate (fantasy) *Icicle Plate (fantasy) *Fist Plate (fantasy) *Sky Plate (fantasy) *Mind Plate (fantasy) *Insect Plate (fantasy) *Stone Plate (fantasy) *Spooky Plate (fantasy) *Draco Plate (fantasy) *Dread Plate (fantasy) *Iron Plate (fantasy) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 41 chapters